


Dreams of You

by Flightlessdreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Heartbreak, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightlessdreams/pseuds/Flightlessdreams
Summary: You are an ex Auror who fought during the war against You Know Who, and were present during the Longbottoms’ torture into madness.You accepted a position at Hogwarts to teach Care of Magical Creatures (this prompt takes place during Harry’s second year of school)Snape and you have become friendly over the past few weeks as he’s helped with the dueling club, due to Lupin’s illness. Sexual tension is definitely in the air ;)
Relationships: Severus Snape & Original Character(s), Severus Snape & You, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have written so many other stories involving Reader/Snape however wanted to put this bit out there to get some feedback. The piece I’m working on will be loooong and juicy (slowest of burns) and I’d love to give Snape the happy ending he deserves. Hoping to post within a few weeks!  
> So heeeeres a practice run  
> Working on phone/over excitement means minimum paragraph breaks XD

The morning jog has worked wonders again, pushing the sleepless night of agony to the back of your head. The grass is glistening with dew and you relish the feel of the water on your bare calves. It’s time to head back.  
You sprint towards the castle, picking up speed. The sun has begun to rise, and you welcome the warmth on your face. You continue running, lost in thought, when you bump full force into a dark figure. Stumbling and grabbing onto the wall, you spin around and come face to face with Snape, who has his wand raised.  
You raise your eyebrows, smiling up at him.  
“Going to jinx me?” You dust yourself off.  
Snape is looking at you up and down, clearly surprised to see you in regular clothes.  
“I merely thought you were a student, running back from being out all night.” His eyes do another up and down sweep and you feel yourself blushing. Good thing you’re already red from the workout.  
“I have been running earlier to avoid certain students.” You say avoiding eye contact, trying to compose yourself.  
Snape smirks and lowers his wand.  
“Can’t blame you for that.” He looks over to the lake, glowing from the sunrise. His eyes jump back to you. “I trust you haven’t been running through the Forbidden Forest?”  
You chuckle.  
“It’s lost it’s intrigue.”  
You start walking towards the castle, Snape keeping his distance.  
“Professor Grayson!” You hear an excited male voice yell behind you and you both turn around. There’s Laggen, dressed in running wear, waving to you.  
You roll your eyes and look at Snape. Snape opens his mouth but you shake your head, quietly saying “I got this one.”  
Laggen sprints up to you, big smile on his face.  
He opens his mouth to say hello but you interrupt him.  
“Laggen, what time is it?” You ask, crossing your arms. You can see Snape smirking in the corner of you eye.  
“6, Professor.”  
“Precisely. And what do you usually do at 6 on a Friday?” You see horror wash over his face.  
“Quidditch....quidditch practice professor.”  
“I am shocked at your ability to remember such important events.” You say, as Laggen blushes. “10 points from Gryffindor. For failing your commitment. If I catch you again, it’ll be detention.”  
You watch Laggen walk away muttering “sorry professor”, the back of his neck bright red.  
Snape slow claps and you chuckle.  
“Couldn’t have done better myself.” He says.  
“I honestly don’t know how you’ve put up with these types for so long.” You respond with a coy smile.  
He smirks and you begin walking again.  
“Perhaps I don’t have the same effect on them as you do.” He says and you look over at him with surprise. Is he attempting to flirt?? You feel your face flush.  
“I’d rather be invisible.” You respond, keeping your voice even.  
You reach the Great Hall and look at him. He’s still smiling and you can’t help but be taken aback by how handsome he looks. He really should smile more often.  
“I should change.” You say, waving to him, feeling your heart beat hard in your eardrums “See you soon.”  
He nods and turns to head to the dungeons, robes billowing about him.  
You can’t help but smile at the coming day. Something has definitely shifted between you two and you feel a twinge of excitement. 

Snape plops down in his chair, wanting to kick himself. Was he really so dim, to think he could flirt with you? Doesn’t help that every male student is overly aware of you, he can’t even imagine being able to compete. You’re young, intelligent and motivated.  
He thinks about how you looked in your running clothes and feels his face get warm. You were such a pretty sight. Your lean arms, glistening with sweat. The low cut of the tank top, highlighting your chest. Your curves, fitting perfectly in those tight leggings.  
He groans, slamming his fist down on the table.  
Today was not going to be easy. He looks at his calendar, wishing it was any other day but today.  
Dueling Club, 4 PM. He had agreed to help you while Quirrell was out, and being close to you for even an hour felt like a dauntingly difficult task.  
He decides to take breakfast in his study, hoping to clear his head by first period. 

You arrive late at breakfast and eat quickly as you still have to prepare the grindylow tanks for first period. You feel a twinge of disappointment as you see Snape is absent.  
Your look around the Great Hall, hoping to see him walking by students, looking to hand out punishments. You sit there, deep in thought, and almost miss the owl flying directly at you.  
Black with large yellow eyes, it lands right on your plate and looks at you expectantly.  
“Bloody hell.” You mutter, recognizing the small MM on the leather bracelet tied to the owls leg.  
M’s for Ministry of Magic.  
The letter is small, only containing one piece of parchment. 

To the attention of Miss Violet Greyson, Former Auror and main witness on case #90-853C.

Your presence is requested on the fifth of November at noon at the Ministry of Magic, for the parole hearing of Bellatrix Lestrange.  
Please arrive half and hour before the hearing to be briefed.

Cordially,  
Cornelius Fudge

Your knuckles turn white gripping the letter.  
Parole hearing?  
You shake your head as you think of the justice systems’ faults.  
What was the point of this damn hearing??  
You curse under your breath, and McGonagall looks at you with shock.  
“Everything alright, Miss Grayson?” She asks, looking at the letter.  
You avoid looking at her as you gather your things.  
“I have to prepare for class, please excuse me.” You say and McGonagall nods to you.  
You walk out of the service door, picking up your pace as you make a beeline for your office.  
You slam the door behind you, wishing it was Saturday. 

“Grayson is definitely in a mood. Practically told me what a failure I am in front of everyone, and then took points when I tried to stand up for myself!”  
Snape turns around to see Granger, sobbing to Weasley behind a column.  
“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” He asks menacingly, making Granger and Weasley jump. First years really were the worst. Their insolence infuriated Severus more and more each year.  
He watched them scurry away, thinking about what Granger had just said.  
You’re in a mood, but why? Did it have anything to do with your interaction with him this morning? Did he cross a line?  
He goes over your interaction and sighs. There’s no way it has anything to do with him.  
Snape checks the time. 2:05 PM. he knows you dont have any classes between now and 4, and contemplates finding you to check on you.  
His thoughts are interrupted by the sight of Neville Longbottom, emerging from the shadows followed by you of all people. His eyes are red and you look concerned. Snape steps closer. 

“Well, thanks Professor.” Snape hears Neville say as Neville looks down at his feet, turning red. Snape sees you open your mouth then close it, as if you’re not sure if what you want to say is right. You grip your wand tightly.  
“Please remember what I said. And keep your head up.” You say in a soft voice. 

Heart wrenching, throat closing pain keeps washing over you. You feel your eyes well up as hot tears threaten to spill over, and silently kick the wall. Now is not the time to have emotions frenzy your head.  
Thousands of words are on the brink of your tongue, all wanting to come out but you just can’t seem to find your voice. Your heart breaks for this boy.  
Neville seems to understand this is the end of the conversation and sniffles.  
“I have to go to Herbology.” He grabs his book bag and stumbles over a step.  
“Tell Professor Sprout I needed you after class, as you will be arriving late.” You put your hands in your pockets as you watch Neville walk away, wanting nothing more than to hug him and tell him that his parents didn’t lose themselves in vain.  
Instead you watch him silently, feeling your world crash around you.  
Suddenly, you feel a large hand on your shoulder and turn around, hoping it is Hagrid. Instead you find yourself face to face with Severus Snape. You mouth tightens.  
“Are you alright?” He asks, keeping his voice low. His eyes are bright, his face concerned.  
You want to say yes. To appear strong and in control.  
But your throat is so tight, you only manage a gruff “ahem” and look down at the floor. You realize the letter is still in your pocket and feel a new wave of panic.  
Snape still has his hand on your shoulder and you feel the heat through your shirt.  
He watches you silently, his cold eyes sweeping over your face, as though he’s hunting for clues.  
Your eyes keep flicking to his hand and he follows your gaze, breathing in sharply as he says “apologies.”  
You take a few deep breaths.  
“Today has been...difficult.” Your voice trails off as you take your hands out of your pockets to smooth your hair down. The wind is picking up again.  
Severus watches you intently before looking at the clock. Lunch will be being served soon and he wonders what you’re going to do.  
“I think I’ll be skipping lunch.” You say as if reading his mind and turning around.  
“May I join you?” He asks, unable to stop himself and you spin around, looking surprised.  
“I...I suppose so.” You say, furrowing your brow. What’s his game?  
You walk silently down the hall, avoiding the fifth and sixth years. The halls are full of laughter and shuffling, yet you feel as though you two are the only ones here.  
You feel hyper aware of him, walking several feet behind you yet his scent is filling up your nose. He smells like musky cedar, parchment and mint.  
You arrive at your office and walk inside. You hear Snape close the door behind you and feel goosebumps.  
He sits down in front of your desk, pulling out a small vial.  
You sit down across from him, crossing your arms.  
“I had come to suspect that you may be plagued with..certain ailments of the mind.” He says, turning the vial over in his hands. “This may help. It is a calming draught. Rest assured, it will not interfere with your inhibitions.”  
You raise your eyebrows, taking the vial.  
“Have I seemed that bad?” You ask, smiling.  
Snape smirks.  
“Not at all.”  
You sigh, rubbing your temple. Snape is still watching you, silent and still.  
You take out the letter from your pocket and put it in front of him.  
He opens it and his eyes skim the writing.  
You see his eyebrows shoot up then down, leaving a look of sad concern on his face.  
“They still need you there, after all this time?”  
He asks, wanting to grab your hand, wanting to comfort you. He fights the feeling, instead choosing to scoot back in his chair. Distance is mandatory at this point.  
“It’s my duty to be there.” You say, feeling cold. Empty. Right back to where you started, falling into a seemingly bottomless pit.  
“Is this why you’ve taken a liking to Longbottom?” He asks carefully, already knowing the answer.  
“I was the last to see his parents when they were still....themselves.” You say quietly.  
You feel a tear slide down your cheek and you quickly wipe it off with the back of your sleeve.  
“Jesus is it 5 o’clock yet?” You ask, attempting to compose yourself. You think of the new bottle of vodka you had just gotten. And here you were thinking the weekend would be too soon to drink again.  
Snape is staring at you intently, his eyes unmoving.  
“Let me handle the Dueling Club today.” He says, leaning forward.  
“No, no I can’t ask you to do-” You say shaking your head but he cuts you off.  
“You didn’t ask.” He says softly.  
You sit there silently for a few minutes, contemplating his question.  
“Wallowing is not something I enjoy. I will get through today.” You say, sitting up straight.  
He looks at you, admiration in his eyes.  
“Think they can handle non speaking spells yet?”  
You ask, attempting to switch the subject.  
“It’ll be mostly 5th years today, I dare say they may be able to keep up.” He says, smirking.  
“Good. I’d like to not feel like a complete failure.” You half smile, feeling a bit of the weight lift from your shoulders. 

You continue talking for the next hour, both of you forgetting that you hadn’t eaten since this morning. You talk about potions, pet peeves, which students you find most annoying. Snape vehemently discusses the Potter boy, which makes you laugh. You find him to be even more handsome when he’s angry, admiring the way his brows furrowed over his glimmering eyes.  
Your conversation turns to favorite dueling spells as the clock chimes 3:30. You’ve lost track of time. 

You start making your way down to the Great Hall , him walking next to you the entire way. You ignore stares from the students, barking at several Hufflepuffs to move faster.  
Snape seems to really enjoy you punishing students as he’s been uncharacteristically quiet around wrong doers if you’re in the same area. 

Dueling Club flies by in a blink, with you demonstrating several new spells and spending a good hour dodging spells from students who had no aim. By the end of the Club, you had successfully sorted a group of students from those absolutely unable to perform no speaking spells.  
The group was small but you had enough to form the Advanced Dueling Club, which filled your chest with pride. Snape seemed to be in a great mood and even awarded points to several students that managed not to break something during the practice.  
After taking several pairs of students to the hospital wing for light burns, you and Snape remained to tidy the great hall before dinner.  
You caught him smiling at you several times, and smiled in return. The shift was palpable. 

You return to your chambers before dinner, thinking about the day. A whirlwind of emotions for sure, but definitely more good than bad.  
Snape hasn’t left your mind, and you realized how much he had to do with today being so good.  
You feel a twinge of panic, overthinking each word you exchanged with him. Were you coming off as unstable? Needy?  
You rest your head on the desk, sighing.  
“Dramatic, are we?” You hear a familiar voice as your head shoots up.  
He’s standing in doorway, casually leaning against the frame. A small smirk playing on his lips.  
“You have to stop sneaking up on people.” You say pointedly, lightly stretching.  
He walks in and sits down across from you. You feel your stomach tighten. The tension is almost visible between you two.  
“I wanted to ask what time you were planning to schedule to Advanced Dueling Club. In case my assistance would be needed again.”  
Oh. Pretty legit reason to be after here after all.  
You look over at your calendar, tapping your fingers on the desk.  
“Thursday’s, 5 PM. Will need to do it before dinner, in case we have those with...sensitive stomachs.” You smile, internally laughing at the image.  
He chuckles softly.  
“Excellent.”  
You look over at the clock to check the time.  
“Got a minute for a drink?” You ask, feeling courageous.  
He lifts an eyebrow.  
“I just may.”  
You feel a wave of panic as you walk over to the cupboard and pull out a bottle of vodka and a bottle of scotch.  
“Light or dark?” You ask, taking out two glasses.  
“Surprise me.” He says, lifting an eyebrow. You pour a generous glass of scotch, then pour yourself some vodka.  
He looks at you, a smile playing on his lips.  
“I have a soft spot for it.” You smile sheepishly and sit down at your desk.  
He takes a swig of his glass, slowly swallowing. He hasn’t taken his eyes off of you.  
You look down at the floor, feeling your ears burn.  
Then he gets up and goes to look at your bookshelf, examining each book by hand. He picks up a book about ocean life and smirks.  
“Why do I feel like you’re judging me?” You ask, watching him closely.  
He looks at you, book still open in his hands.  
“You seem to have a fascination with large bodies water.” He says, leaning against the bookshelf.  
“Well, that’s a broad statement.” You grin. “There are so many things we haven’t discovered yet, it’s hard not to be a little obsessed.”  
You feel your inner nerd bursting to come out.  
Snape laughs quietly and walks back over to the desk to take another long sip.  
“This is quite good.”  
You watch him silently, imagining his lips being on you instead of the glass.  
Stop it.  
You focus on the cage near the door, deciding to move to over to the left side of the room. Sitting quietly like an idiot, day dreaming about him is simply not going to work.  
You finish your glass and walk over to the door.  
You reach down to lift the cage when you feel Snapes hand on your waist. You inhale sharply. He’s standing right behind you, so close you can feel his breath on your skin.  
Turning around slowly, you meet his gaze.  
“I’ve been trying to find the...courage. To do this.” He says quietly, his hand delicately caressing your face.  
Your heart is pounding as you turn to face him.  
His eyes could be making holes in your head, his gaze is that intense. You attempt to breathe normally, though your hands are shaking. Snape runs his hand through your hair, latching on to the back of your head and stepping even closer. Your lips part, waiting for him to make the next move.  
Suddenly his mouth is on yours, full force, breathing deeply. You lean into the kiss, wrapping your hands around him, feeling his broad shoulders. He’s still grabbing your hair, but his other hand has started sliding down your waist as you inch closer to him, finally resting on your ass and squeezing. You moan softly as he continues kissing you, your tongues dancing, him bumping against your desk. He’s being dominating and you take that as a challenge. Wanting to flip the tables, you grab him tightly and start pushing him backwards, slamming his back hard against the wall when you reach it. You hear a crack of glass and realize his back is against a picture frame. He breathes out sharply, biting your ear in response. You hope you aren’t being too rough.  
You think about saying sorry when a scream of laughter in the hall makes you jump away from him. You had forgotten your door was still open.  
You point your wand at the door and it locks silently, looking at Snape the whole time. His eyes are on fire. He grabs you by the arm and pulls you sharply towards him.  
He kisses you again, more feverishly this time. You think the door locking may have been a big turn on, as he picks you up roughly and sets you down on the desk, shoving the parchment and books off of the desk. He’s hovering over you as you grab his belt and pull him closer.  
He gasps and kisses your neck as you run your hands over his taught frame. His hands are moving up your shirt, sending goosebumps down your spine.  
Why have you waited this long to do this you think, breathing him in.  
His tongue is moving down your neck, making you shiver as his hand starts unbuttoning your shirt. You shove his hand away and rip your shirt open, making him smile as his hand slides over your bra.  
“So beautiful.” He says as he shoves the bra aside and kisses your breasts. You gasp as he flicks a nipple with his tongue.  
“You talk too much.” You say, chuckling as you run you hands through his hair.  
You want him inside you already but he seems to be relishing slowing down. He gently kisses down your breasts to your abdomen, toying with the button of your pants. His kisses slow as his hands make their way to your back, holding you up.  
Sighing, he straightens up and begins buttoning your shirt. Your stomach drops.  
“Did I do something wrong?” You ask, feeling severely disappointed.  
Snape furrows his brows and scoops you into his arms, holding you tightly.  
“No, not at all.” He says softly.  
“Then what is it?” You ask, legitimately curious.  
He looks at you for a long moment and slowly says “I just don’t want this to be right...here.” He looks around and you see his point. You haven’t straightened up your office in weeks, and there are old cages everywhere.  
You laugh softly, saying “still proud to be a slob” and turn his face towards you to kiss him, deeply.  
His hold tightens as the kiss becomes more passionate and he pulls away again.  
“I won’t be able to stop myself if we continue, however.” He smiles and let’s go of you to straighten his shirt.  
“So dinner won’t be awkward at all.” You joke, getting off the desk.  
“I was hoping we could eat together, actually.” He was smiling at you.  
You feel your face get hot. Being near him will be very difficult without ripping his clothes off.  
“I’m not good at small talk.” You stammer and walk past him, pointing your wand at the broken picture frame. It mends itself in an instant. Snape sits down behind your desk, looking at you, a curious look on his face.  
“I’m not good at any of this, actually.” You say pointedly.  
“Neither am I. Somehow I think we’ll manage.” He smiles and you feel your breath catch. He looks so effortlessly handsome, sitting so comfortably in your chair.  
He helps you straighten up your office for the next 15 min before heading down to the dungeons to stir several potions the 6th years have been working on.  
The room still smells like him. You sit on your desk, playing with a piece of hair, thinking about his broad hands on your body. Holding you. Wanting you.  
Dinner can’t come fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Snape hurries to the dungeons, mind racing, replaying the kiss in his head. He wasn’t expecting you to reciprocate so fully.  
His chest floods with warmth then panic. Inviting you to dinner was spur of the moment and he certainly can’t go back on it now.  
Fumbling with the potion ingredients, Snape completes the maintenance of the sixth years potions and hurriedly puts everything away.  
Twenty minutes till dinner.  
Snape looks around his office, considering inviting you here then changes his mind. With his bedroom mere feet away, it may seem too forward. He begins pacing nervously when an idea pops into his head. He strides out of his office in search of a quiet room. A room he had found by accident long ago. A perfect place in which to get to know you more. 

You’re almost through grading a particularly horrendous essay when the clock chimes 6, bringing about a flood of anxiety. You hastily finish grading and run over to your door, taking a quick glance in the mirror. Not wanting to seem like you’re trying too hard, you leave you hair and face alone.  
You swing the door open, ready to sprint down the hall and instead come face to face with Albus Dumbledore. Your eyes widen in surprise. Tall and slender, dressed in silvery blue robes, the Headmaster peers at you over his half moon spectacles.  
Dread fills your gut. Did he suspect something?  
“Ah Violet I was hoping I would find you here. Do you have a moment?”  
You nod, smiling nervously and stepping aside to let him in.  
“I was actually on my way out, if you would walk with me. I see you’re also on your way to dinner?”  
You nod again and fumble with your keys, feeling overly self conscious.  
Dumbledore waits for you to lock the door before he speaks again.  
“I firstly want to commend you on the excellent progress you’ve made with the Dueling Club, on top of your already stellar teaching.”  
You feel your face flush and look down at the floor, shaking your head and saying “It’s really the students-“  
“Not one for compliments, I see.” Dumbledore chuckles. You sheepishly smile at him as you continue walking, making your way down the moving stairs. Dumbledore walks fairly quickly and you are trying your best to keep up.  
“I understand this being your first year teaching while still fulfilling certain duties for the Ministry may be challenging. Should you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask.” Dumbledore stops and you almost bump into him. You didn’t realize you were already at the Great Hall.  
“Thank you, sir. I appreciate the kind words.” You say, and you feel your chest tighten with guilt. You had just snogged a fellow professor, after all.  
“I can accompany you to the hearing, if the need shall arise. I have been to many in my time, and understand how stressful they can be.” He looks at you and you suddenly feel as though you are under a microscope.  
“Oh sir, thank you, but I will be alright. It is a necessary part of the process. I wouldn’t dream of Lestrange being freed in a hundred years.”  
You straighten up, feeling passion roar in your chest.  
Dumbledore looks at you for a moment then buttons his cloak and takes out his wand.  
“I would expect nothing less from your response. A shame you didn’t go to Hogwarts.” He smiles.  
“I will be back in a few days and Minerva shall be filling in for me.“ He waves an arm to the Great Hall.  
“Now go and enjoy a well deserved meal.”  
You wave awkwardly and watch him go, momentarily forgetting your rumbling stomach.  
The sound of clattering forks and buzzing chatter melts away as you think of your day in court, less than two weeks away. Your heart sinks.  
“I was wondering where I might find you.” You’re pulled from your nightmare when you hear a deep, silky voice behind you. Butterflies erupt in your stomach.  
“D-Dumbledore needed something.” You respond, stammering and turning around.  
Snape is standing a few feet away, arms crossed, looking strikingly handsome. You take a few seconds to slowly look over the details of his face, glimmering under the sconce. His mouth is slightly parted, making his smirk look even sexier.  
“Dinner?” He asks, unfolding his arms.  
“Dinner.” You grin at him and start walking towards the Great Hall.  
“Follow me.” He starts walking and your stomach flips. What does he have planned? 

You walk silently, unseen by the many happy faces focused on their meal, and make your way down the stairs to the dungeon. Dinner in his office doesn’t sound half bad you start to think, before he walks right past his door. He keeps going as you pass by the Slytherin common-room entrance, leading you deeper into the castle. After another few minutes he stops at a large painting of a knight, standing victoriously on a boulder, framed by red drapes. Snape taps his wand four times on the boulder and puts his arms around your waist, pulling you to him as the painting swings open.  
“Watch your step.” He breathes into your ear, making you shiver. You step forward through the painting and feel your mouth drop.  
The room is small and scarcely furnished .with a small red rug, a dark wooden desk and two chairs in the middle of the floor. There are several large paintings stacked against one another in one corner of the room, and a small pile of books in the other. But what draws your eye is the thick wall of glass, looking into the Black Lake.  
“I discovered this room during my first year of teaching.” Snape says as walks over to the small chandelier hanging from the ceiling and taps it, making the spiderwebs disappear.  
“I figured you’d enjoy it here, knowing how taken you are with water.”  
You walk over to the glass, mesmerized.  
“I’ve never seen the lake from this angle. This is quite a sight.” You say softly, watching a large purple octopus swim by.  
“I’d say so.” You glance over to him and catch him looking at you. You feel your heartbeat quicken.  
Snape takes a few steps towards the desk and waves his wand. A tray filled with sandwiches materializes, floating and landing softly on the desk.  
“I believe the previous Care of Magical Creatures Professor used this room to observe beings in the lake. Several of his notebooks are still here somewhere.”  
Your eyebrows shoot up as you think of the endless possibilities. Students would go nuts for scary lake creatures any day.  
“Thank you for showing me this.” You walk over to the desk, grab a chair and a sandwich. You feel strangely at ease, and it isn’t a feeling that you’re used to. A refreshing change of pace.  
You eat quietly for a few minutes, side glancing at him every few seconds.  
“What do you think of detention in the Forbidden Forest?” He asks after you both finish. The sandwich platter disappears, replaced by a small plate of cream puffs. You look at him, searching his face for humor. Finding none, you reply dryly, “If the punishment fits the crime, I’m all for it.” making Snape chuckle.  
A small group of grindylows swims by the window and you both watch them silently for a few minutes.  
“I must admit, things have been far more interesting with you here.” He says as he relaxes in his chair and turns to look at you.  
You realize you’re mid-cream puff and quickly finish it so to not look like you’re the most unlady-like person on the planet.  
His face breaks into a smile, watching you rush and blush.  
“Glad you find me amusing.” You reply, making a face at him.  
“That’s not the word I’d use.”  
His face gets serious as he brushes his hair out of his face and clears his throat.  
“I don’t want to..rush this.” He says quietly “Whatever this may be.”  
You swallow, hearing your heart beat against your ears.  
“To say this is new territory for me would be an understatement. Not to mention that neither of us know how Dumbledore would feel about the situation. Come to think of it, he’s never once mentioned anything about inner teacher relations.”  
You raise an eyebrow. “I don’t think he ever thought it would happen.”  
Severus’ face is unreadable.  
“And what if this all of ends in disaster?” He asks after a long moment.  
“Are you always so pessimistic?” You ask coyly, hoping to lighten the mood.  
Your smile fades when he remains unchanged.  
You’re about to speak again when a flash of bright blue catches the corner of your eye. You turn your head sharply to watch the water.  
The effervescent blue color belongs to a magnificent mermaid with bright, flowing yellow hair, slowly swimming through the water. You look at Snape excitedly and stand up.  
You walk up to the glass, eyes following the shiny blue tail as it disappears from view.  
“It’s been years since I’ve seen one.” You whisper, putting your hand on the glass.  
You hear Snape walk up behind you and are about to turn around, when you feel his hands slowly wrap around your waist. You inhale sharply, body vibrating with anticipation.  
Severus gently caresses your neck with his nose, and kisses your collarbone. You try to turn around but his arms hold you still as he continues kissing, working his way up your neck. His kisses are soft, prolonged, making your heart beat faster.  
One of his hands slowly starts moving up your waist as he reaches your ear.  
You’re ready to pounce on him, debating how hard to fight against his hold. His grip tightens, as though he’s just read your mind.  
“Slow, remember?” He breathes, sending tingles down your back, making you squirm.  
“So unfair,”You say, breathing unevenly.  
Severus runs his mouth over your earlobe, biting gently. You press your ass against him, reaching an arm back to grab his belt. The heat is overwhelming.  
He exhales sharply and spins you around, pushing your back against the glass.  
“You like being the one in control, don’t you?” He says, voice silky and low, as he brushes his nose against your cheek. You’re breathing him in, mouth against his hair, reveling in the scent of musk and cedar.  
“Only always.” You reply, running your hands down his shoulders, feeling every muscle tense.  
Snape exhales slowly and straightens, looking you directly in the eyes.  
You lean forward as you rub your hand against his trousers.  
He lets out a groan and grabs your arms, pinning them behind your back. His mouth envelopes yours. The kiss is deep, an untamed current whisking you away.  
Your tongue meets his, desperate for more.  
You feel his knee push between your legs, spreading them as he sucks your bottom lip.  
He wraps your wrists in one hand as his other slides up your knee towards your thigh.  
You’re grinding up against him, moaning, as his hand dips below your waistline, fingers spreading. You close your eyes, lost in his touch when a scream pierces night making you break apart. You stumble backwards and your hand instinctively goes to your wand. A loud clanging has begun echoing in the hall right outside the door.  
Snape hurriedly begins fixing his belt.  
“I’ll see what’s going on.”  
Snape nods as you brush past him and quickly walk to the door, smoothing your hair as you go. You swing the door open sharply to see Peeves in the hallway, arms full of eggs, cackling madly as a broken sconce swings near his head.  
“Damn it Peeves!” You shout, whipping out your wand.  
Peeves zooms right over your head and you’re forced to lunge out of the way, narrowly missing an egg as it whizzes by.  
He laughs manically.  
“Hiding in the dungeons, are we?” He throws another egg at you, which you disappear with a flick of your wand.  
“Find some students to pick on, why don’t ya?”  
You snap back, eyes narrowing. Two can play this game.  
Peeves flips upside down, causing a few of the eggs to drop and break on the floor.  
You flick your wand again, making the smashed eggs piece themselves back together and fly directly into Peeve’s face.  
Peeves blows a juicy raspberry and starts floating towards you, still upside down, looking like a demented clown.  
The fight has now attracted the attention of multiple Slytherins, who are all watching with glee.  
“Peeves, you insolent bastard.”  
Snape has emerged from the room, a look of utter annoyance on his face.  
“Ooooooh sticking up for the newbie!” Peeves turns towards Snape and throws an egg his way, which he dodges expertly.  
“Peeves I’m only going to tell you once. Leave.” Snape says lazily, pointing a wand at him.  
Fear flashes across Peeves’ face as his eyes flicker between Snape and his wand.  
Then with a loud whoosh, he flies towards the onlookers, dropping all of the eggs on their heads and disappearing through the corridor wall with a loud “WHEEEEE”  
“Everybody seen enough?” You ask, looking at the Slytherins covered in egg with a smirk. Several girls are brushing egg shell out of their hair, looking disgusted.  
“Back to your dormitories.” Snape says in a commanding voice. The students begin shuffling down the hall as he walks up to you.  
“That was close.” He says quietly, a smile playing on his lips.  
“I’m just glad that was Peeves, could’ve been worse.” You say, watching a few of the students turn back to look at you, giggling.  
“I should probably go, best I be seen heading to my office.”  
Snape lets out a small sigh.  
“I’m afraid you’re right.” He says, pocketing his wand. “Though I’m not pleased out evening is ending.”  
You grin, wanting nothing more than to wrap your arms around him again.  
“To be continued.” You say, walking backwards and winking at him before turning around to head towards the stairs.  
Snape watches you walk away, feeling a mix of longing and exhilaration.  
This year is definitely shaping up to be an interesting one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments - I am having a blast expanding this story! Much more angst coming your way.  
> And of course, major smut-o-mania *rubs hands together in a maniacal way*


End file.
